Talk:United Federation of Planets/archive
Various BTW: I only made those lists as placeholders for longer stories.. Sorry, should've made that clearer. The links could still remain in the longer versions of course. -- Harry 13:45, 10 Dec 2003 (PST) :Could someone please change Alpha Centauri to Alpha Centauri Colony here? Thanks. It should also be noted that the list of founding members is conjectural (I guess...) -- Cid Highwind 05:54, 24 Dec 2003 (PST) ::I made a starfleet general orders page...but i couldnt add it because it was protected... reckon you could ad it under "law"? :) Starfleet General Orders --Ubermonk 08:40, 24 Dec 2003 (PST) Sorry about the protection. I think I accidentally clicked the wrong link some time ago, because I really don't know why else I would have protected it :) -- Harry 06:14, 28 Dec 2003 (PST) Federation history? Should we have a Federation history page? Ottens 12:05, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Good question. There's a history section already, which could be moved to a new Federation history page. It's not too long, though, so it might as well stay (with the option to move it later, should it become too lengthy). It is also important to note that there's a difference between the Federation (relatively young political entity) and the various species that have a history page (cultures with at least several hundred years of history). A good compromise might be to create Federation history as a redirect to this article. -- Cid Highwind 12:48, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) As you point out, there are indeed already pages for Human history, Vulcan history, etc. But if we would have a separate Federation history page, we could add much more information there. If we would expand the history section on the Federation page itself, it would made the article very long. Ottens 12:51, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Give it a go, then. :) I'd suggest to copy (not remove) the history section to Federation history first, then expand/restructure it there and finally shorten the section and add a link here if everything else is done. -- Cid Highwind 15:47, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) Okidoki. Ottens 15:57, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) :: I'm impressed. That article certainly disserves to exist. Should the information be removed from this article? I think not. It is a nice summary of the article, and you could give the link to the History article at the end of the section for people who want to read more. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 19:36, 12 Aug 2004 (CEST) Reason for reversion I reverted the previous edit which speculated the founding of the Federation to fall on August 12th based on the stardate established in . First off, stardates are not something to go by to estimate a previous or even current event due to their incongruity. Secondly, Deanna Troi never stated that Federation Day fell on that day, she only suggested playing Federation Day poker, a game in which 2s and 6s were wild because the Federation was founded in 2161. Never did she say that "today is Federation Day, so let's play Federation Day poker." --Shran 22:35, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Federation space Don't you think that there is a need for a separate article on this subject? 00:40, 31 Dec 2004 (CET) :It's pretty obvious what "Federation space" means, and there is already a list of Federation planets. Besides, if there is a "Federation space" article then there has to be a "Klingon space", and a "Romulan space", and a "space" article for every other species with any territory in space at all. -- EtaPiscium 00:44, 31 Dec 2004 (CET) Picard's Photo Album Is the Photo Album from considered canon? It contains an article about the Federation's founding and includes information about President Thomas Vanderbilt and UESPA General Georges Picard. Granted it may have been illegible onscreen, but information from In A Mirror, Darkly has been included. I know some of the information, such as Federation Day being on October 11th instead of May 8th, has been changed by Enterprise.--Tim Thomason 03:22, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It holds unless it's stated otherwise on screen. Jaf 00:32, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Apparently Jaf, the information has already been debated on at the Reference Desk and was deemed non-canon. It was not seen on-screen but made by the production people. I still think it's as good as any cut script info that is included (Efrosians, Grazer, Cara Hill, etc.). Here is a copy of the information that I obtained from Titan Fleet Yards.--Tim Thomason 00:15, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::previous content moved to It's Federation Day!. --Alan del Beccio 00:33, 13 February 2006 (UTC) :::I would just like to point out that the October 11th date for the founding of the Federation was not changed by Star Trek: Enterprise, as the ceremony we witnessed in was most likely not the founding of the Federation. This is evidenced by Troi's line to Riker that "this alliance would give birth to the Federation." So it's possible that, while May 8th may have been the day the alliance charter was signed, the Federation Charter wasn't signed until later in the year. --From Andoria with Love 00:29, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Future of the Federation? In the ENT alternate timeline episodes, it decipted the possible future of the 26th and 31st centuries, where the Federation has became a powerful entity, and the Klingons are integrated in the Federation. In where leaves off, the future is out of question. It is possible that: * Given that the similarities between the peace treaty between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic, 19 years after the Battle of Yavin, and the Treaty of Bajor, signed in 2375 between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion personnel, there is still unrest in the outer worlds and colonies of the Federation. The unrest, which spreads everywhere throughout Federation space, threathens to destroy the alliance of the Federation. Six years later, the Yuuzhan Vong, the race of humanoid beings from another galaxy other than the Kelvans and the Nacene, declared war on the Milky Way Galaxy, destroying the inhabitants they find. This would be the most devastating crisis the Federation ever faced in history since the Dominion War, and it may become the most devastating conflict than the Dominion War is known as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. The Yuuzhan Vong start invading worlds such as: Benzar, Betazed, and Coridanite, which are all important Federation member worlds that offer important strategic locations for key planets for the Federation, notably, Alpha Centauri, Earth, Vulcan, Tellar, and Andor. * In 30 years after the Dominion War, the Federation is "likely" to collapse totally, along with their agencies including Starfleet, in what may be the "Age of Private Enterprise". Funds are raised by selling state-owned concerns and tools of the Federation (including Starfleet) to the highest bidders. These funds are spent to shore up the remaining welfare systems, but before they are sold to the private sector. The tools of the Federation, along with Starfleet, are at last in the hands of private individuals - from businessmen to share-holders - ensuring the wider distribution of power than had ever been possible before. The relations between the Federation's former adversaries still remain, however. Without financial support of the interstellar Megacorporations, the opening up of new frontiers of the largest and greatest unknowns of the galaxy are not possible, an enterprise that provided hope and livelihoods of millions of citizens. * 25 years after the Dominion War, the Federation is attacked by an alien race (who have provided the seeds of the Borg Collective and witnessed the Collective's creation). :I missed something about the end of the 24th century that made the Federation unlikely to survive -- did somebody just make that up? :Regardless -- all of this is speculation, and none is based on any episodes or movies i've seen. I think this would be great material for a message board or discussion forum, but unless you raise some points having to do with this article or canon (please click the link) i really don't think it belongs here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Furthermore, according to Daniels in the ENT episode , the Klingon Empire is integrated into the Federation when the Federation becomes a powerful entity. However, the possible future of the Federation is in an alternate timeline, and therefore, the future of the Federation is: * As explained above, the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong species declare war on the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Galaxy, which are still recovering from the Dominion War. Veridan III, Veridan IV, and key member worlds like Betazed, Benzar, and Coridan are among the worlds attacked. With core worlds such as Vulcan, Tellar, Andor, Alpha Centauri, and Earth rapidly being surrounded and eventually captured and terraformed by the Yuuzhan Vong, the Federation, having moved to Qo'noS, prepares to attack the weary Yuuzhan Vong, but the Yuuzhan Vong technology is far superior to that of the Borg, the Voth, the Krenim, and the Dominion, but not as powerful as Species 8472. At the end of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the Federation continued again to improve relations to the adversaries, like the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and to an extent, the Dominion of the Gamma Quadrant. * The Federation and its agencies "likely" to be at the hands of the private individuals - from businessmen to share-holders - to ensure the wider distribution of power that had ever been possible before since the Federation founding in 2161. * 13 to 20 years after the Dominion War, several planetary interests threaten to end the peace forged since the Dominion War, while acts of terrorism being to destablilize the Federation and the force of the Devine Celestial Imperium, which comprises of 47 outer worlds and 4 outer colonies take advantage of this unrest caused by the Dominion War, and attacks from the Tholians and the Borg. * There is a rebel group of the Federation existed. Several outer worlds and colonies have left the Federation to form the Independence movement to take this advantage of the unrest created by the Dominion War, and attacks from the Borg. The war on the Indies ended when they signed a UV Ceti treaty, but continued for another year with the now-impeached Federation President, leading a series of cowardly raids on civilian colonies. The future of the Federation is explained in various fan-created works. ::Um... yeah, since the Yuuzhan Vong doesn't exist in the Star Trek universe -- only the Star Wars universe -- I think it's safe to say you're just a fanboy trying to lay speculation on us. Just to let you know, talk pages are not for fanboy speculation; they are to discuss the contents of the article in question. Nothing more, nothing less. If you cannot accept that, then please go elsewhere, thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:47, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) And there is one possibility: The UFP is eventually re-organized into a Galactic Federation of Planets, or GFP for short, following an extended alliance with the Cardassians and the later extent, the Dominion. ::What part of "go elsewhere" did you not understand, my friend? ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:39, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :::Was this written by a 12 year-old? Is it against the rules for anyone but the author to delete it?--DNJimerson 21:54, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ::::If the administrators feel it is necessary, they can delete this. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:03, 24 January 2006 (UTC) ::::: Why do we have the Yuuhzan Vong here?,Or the Empire?, everyone knows that Star Trek beats "Star wars", Besides, with the cosiderable distance between the SW galaxy and the Milky Way, and the Dovin Basal propusion system, the biotechnology would have died,It'd make a nice fan-fic, but not on a Wiki site, Right story, wrong place. Live Long and Prosper,--Sciofficer 22:21, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :::::: In the future, the Federation embarked on a ambitious new program to explore strange new worlds to seek out new civilizations in the years following the end of the Dominion War and the 2379 Romulan incident. Yet, numerous worlds began declaring their independence of the Alliance or neutrality. The rebel groups of the Federation used this situation to draw in the Federation's member worlds. Invoking the rebellion declaration, the rebels declared war on the United Federation of Planets. Weakened by internal separatist movements among some of its member worlds, the Federation and Starfleet steadily began losing ground. Eventually, the war resulted in the fall of Earth and Vulcan, and the formation of some kind of empire, operating out of the former Federation core worlds. The Federation's remaining worlds surrendered and were absorbed into the newly formed empire along with the remnants of Starfleet and other Federation agencies, including Section 31. TOS Federation reference What was the first reference to the Federation in TOS? What was/were the first episode(s) to establish that Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites were the founding members? --Defiant 13:40, 20 May 2006 (UTC) :The Federation was first mentioned in , while the complete name, "United Federation of Planets", was first referenced in . As far as I know, it was that established the founding members. --From Andoria with Love 13:47, 20 May 2006 (UTC) Anthem I placed the anthem on the page. Should it not be there? NeoExelor 00:11, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :Bottom of the page, "See Also". -AJ Halliwell 00:12, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::The anthem should be moved from the bottom of the primary summary, but I'm not sure, if the link isn't the exact same one as the one in See Also, if it would look redundant there. --ChrisK 07:40, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Removed info I removed the following information: :Interestingly, Gene Robbenbury envisioned the Federation as a futuristic interplanetary United Nations. The United Nations had 5 founding members: China, France, Great Britain, U.S.S.R. (now the Federal Republic of Russia), United States. This corresponded nicely to the long ackowledged founding five Federation members: Alpha-Centauri, Andoria (a.k.a. Andor), Earth, Tellar and Vulcan (although Alpha-Centauri's founding status is not strictly canonical). It would be reasonable to infer that the structure of the Federation government also mirrors the United Nations. The United Nations has three branches or departments, which resemble the U.S. government: Executive, Legislative and Judicial. The U.N. legilsature is composed of two distinct bodies: the Security Council and the Assembly. Althought, the Federation Council is the only legislative body shown in the Star Trek films ST IV, this does not preclude the existence of a larger Federation Assembly. If such a body exists, then the Federation Council would be the 23 and 24th century equivalent to the Security Council which deals with the day to day affairs of the Federation lawmaking. The Federation Council seen in Star Trek IV adds some evidence that this is not the only legislative body. The Council chamber does not appear large enough to hold the 150 members and 1,000 associate members which are inferred from canonical resources. Although, not canonical the Star Trek IV: Source Book by FASA closely structured the Federation government after the United Nations model. This seems to be more of a personal observation rather than anything official. However, if this can be properly cited and edited, it should be re-added. --From Andoria with Love 13:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Removed link I removed this link: * The United Federation of Planets, Experience the United Federation of Planets at UFP Seems to be for a fan forum thingie as best I can tell. -- Sulfur 03:22, 17 November 2007 (UTC) When did Kirk say the quote at top? When did Kirk say the quote on the top of the page, "A dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars." - Captain James T. Kirk? — Ds093 22:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I just found out and will add the attribute on the page. — Ds093 22:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :The problem is, Kirk couldn't have been talking about the Federation. He was talking about the outcome of the Axanar Peace Mission during the 2250s. It may have been the intention of the writers that he was referring to the Federation, but it has since been established that the UFP was founded in 2161. So, I'm not sure the quote really belongs. --From Andoria with Love 04:44, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. Good point. Should we recommend a different quote? — Ds093 00:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC)